


Guess I'll stay here for a bit

by monoGod_funrlly



Series: Mono's TE SMP Age Swap AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Third Eye SMP - Fandom
Genre: Adult JustLuckyyy_ (TE SMP), Adult Lilithusername (TE SMP), Age Swap, Comedy, DJ Skellex (TE SMP), Found Family, Homestuck References, Kid CherriBerriEri (TE SMP), Kid DJ Skellex (TE SMP), Kid LittleSchmidtt (TE SMP), Kid Moxberry (TE SMP), Kid Ockiller69 (TE SMP), Kid Rust9K (TE SMP), Kid TheonlyBoit (TE SMP), Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moxberry | LittleSchmidtt are friends, Ockiller69 and CherriBerri and LittleSchmidtt are Siblings (TE SMP), Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, References to Canon, TheonlyBoit (TE SMP) - Freeform, if you do ill stomp you with my big fucking boots, its weird, no sexualizing ppl in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoGod_funrlly/pseuds/monoGod_funrlly
Summary: Mox passes out in the forest and Schmidtt finds him and takes him home.((If the CC's are uncomfy, Thanos snapped this.))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mono's TE SMP Age Swap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163192
Kudos: 16





	Guess I'll stay here for a bit

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mild Blood and Head Injury

Mox wasn't one to explore too often, but he enjoyed walking in the forest every once in a while, whether it be to fish or just take pictures of the scenery. Though this time it seems that he had gotten lost in the large and sombre forest. He was looking around for the way out before his foot slipped and he fell, hitting his head on a rock. He looked up a bit and saw dark blue overalls and dark purple, almost black shoes. Before he could get the chance to see the person's face, he began to blackout.

* * *

Schmidtt was walking through the forest, as usual, he did this pretty often since it was pretty rare to have a moment of silence in his house. With the almost constant screaming of his eldest brother or one of his other brother’s insane rambles about someone called “DJ Skellex''. It was always quite loud at his house and walking in the quiet, dark woods seemed to put him at peace somehow. He could also move the grass around without disturbing anyone! That was definitely a plus! He was doing his usual routine, moving grass around and humming happily until he heard something fall from behind him.

He whipped his head around to see a boy with messy brown hair and wearing a black frog hat and a raincoat had fallen. Schmidtt walked towards him to see if he was ok, but by the time he had kneeled down to check, he had already passed out. The only thing that Schmidtt could think of was, “Shit, did I make the ledge?”. Schmidtt looked around in a bit of a panic, what was he supposed to do? Some guy just passed out on the forest floor in front of him! He looked down at the passed out boy for a bit, to be honest, he was quite strange. He didn’t have any horns like Oc or Rust or fangs like Cherri, no cool colours like Lilith or have wings like Lucky. He was something that Schmidtt had never seen before, a human. Well, he’s never met a human face to face before! Lilith and Lucky never really liked them for some reason, well, he guessed Boit was the only exception.

He realized there were two things he could do; leave him there to most likely die, or, bring him home with him. Schmidtt stood there for what felt like hours, should he help this strange boy he had never seen before or just leave him there? His family would probably get mad at him for bringing a random human home, but couldn’t just leave him there! It would be the right thing to do! So, he did it.

* * *

God damn it, he was heavier than Schmidtt expected. Schmidtt was carrying the boy, whose name he learnt was Mox from the name written on his camera. Schmidtt was carrying Mox on his back, piggyback style, it was getting pretty late, but thankfully he could see the roof of his house. He silently opened the door, no one was there, thank god. Schmidtt laid Mox down on the couch while he opened the door to his and Cherri's shared room. Schmidtt put Mox back on his back and climbed up the ladder to his room. Schmidtt laid Mox down on his bed while he sat on the floor, put his head in his hands and sighed. What was he meant to do? He didn’t know how to make potions. Then something in his brain clicked, Cherri! Schmidtt pulls out a communicator and starts to text Cherri.

> **LittleSchmidtt:** cherri
> 
> **LittleSchmidtt:** are you home?
> 
> **CherriBerriEri:** i'm vibing with oc rn why
> 
> **LittleSchmidtt:** ok where do you keep your healing potions again?
> 
> **CherriBerriEri:** second to last shelf
> 
> **LittleSchmidtt:** ok thanks
> 
> **CherriBerriEri:** why did you need them
> 
> **CherriBerriEri:** schmidtt
> 
> **CherriBerriEri:** answer me bitch boy
> 
> **CherriBerriEri:** schmidtt i can see you online god damn it answer me

Schmidtt puts his communicator in his pocket and goes to Cherri's side of the room and grabs one of her healing potions and goes over to Mox. He throws the splash potion at Mox, a healing aura forming over the bed he laid on. Schmidtt wondered if he should how thrown the glass bottle at the already injured Mox but it was too late at this point. Mox shifted a bit in his sleep, Schmidtt watched him with slight anxiety rising in his gut. He sat down, put his head in his hands again and sighed. Did he do the right thing? Was this the best thing to do? There was then a thunk at the window, Schmidtt turned to see that Cherri had flown into it in bat form. Wait, shit. Why was she home already? Wait, is she ok? He hoped he didn't have to treat any more head wounds for today. Then it finally set it. How was he going to explain Mox?


End file.
